


Darûnaz

by Beyl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AO3 1 Million, BAMF Kíli, BAMF Ori, Fix-It, Major Character Death Tag is temporary, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyl/pseuds/Beyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Kili and his most trusted friend and advisor Ori were the only survivors of the Battle of the Five armies.<br/>Two-hundred years later, with a mother's dying wish to the Creator, the two lonely Dwarrows  are given a second chance to save their families and their futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Standard 'I don't own this or gain any monetary compensation for this work' disclaimer applies.
> 
> Prompt Fill from the HKM  
> The BotFA was far more devastating than anyone could have imagined and very few survive.  
> Many years later, King Kili finds himself regretting not being able to do more on the Quest or cherishing the final moments he shared with his brother and uncle. He confides to his mother that if he had the opportunity to go back and change things then he would do so without hesitation. Even if it meant dying in their place.  
> Dis, now very old, makes it her dying wish for Kili to be able to go back and change the past.  
> Mahal listens and grants her wish in return for the few years she has left.  
> 1) Younger!Dis never knows what her future self sacrificed.  
> 2) King!Kili has trouble letting his younger self re-surface, I mean lets face it, he's been King for 200 years! Now he is the third in line and considered a VERY young adult.  
> 3)Maybe someone of the Company is also brought back? Ori? Bifur? Nori even?

“I feel old.” Kili groaned, reaching up to remove the heavy stone crown from his graying plaited locks.  
“Forgive me your Majesty, but you ARE old.” Ori stated drolly, grinning cheekily at his oldest friend. “Don’t worry, it happens to the best of us.”  
Kili glared lightly before he sighed heavily and leaned back against his throne gracelessly.  
“I can’t believe it’s been nearly two hundred years.” He whispered, wiping his hand over his face roughly.  
“I can.” Ori whispered, eyes distant.  
Kili turned to look at his smaller companion. Ori had always been slight for a dwarf but Kili wasn’t a fool. He knew that his friend was as strong as any dwarrow, if not stronger.  
It was a Ri family gift that even Nori had possessed, though the thief had never been as strong as his brothers. Dori had been the strongest of them all.  
Over time, Ori had given up his hand-knitted cardigans in favor of elaborately decorated robes and the fine jewelry they wore for Court. He’d also given up his child-like hair style in favor of a more ornamented arrangement of braids that blended in seamlessly with his thick beard. He was now a dwarf of some standing, Kili’s most trusted advisor and best friend.  
A friend who bore a look of deep sorrow.  
“Ori?” He asked tentatively.  
“I cannot remember their faces.” Ori whispered.  
Kili frowned. “Whose faces Ori?”  
“My brothers.” The elderly scribe confided. “As a lad, after losing them it was simply too painful to capture their images onto paper. I was so angry for the longest time…angry at them for dying and leaving me behind, angry at myself for not saving them, angry at Thorin for dragging them on that Mahal-forsaken quest…I burned everything I had that reminded me of them and now-“ He choked, “Now I have nothing, not even my own memory of them.”  
Kili sighed heavily, “Images of Thorin haunt my steps.” He told his friend, motioning to a smaller statue off to the side of the hall where a visage of his beloved uncle stood his face forever unsmiling and grim, a gift from Dain for his coronation.  
“Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain. The King who reclaimed Erebor.” He stated, then shook his head. “He would have made a better King than I. Fili would have made a better King. I should have never worn the Crown, I never wanted the throne. I cannot bear look at their images without wondering if they’d be proud of what I’ve done here as King.”  
Ori gripped his shoulder firmly. “They would be proud of you Ki. They both loved you dearly. They died for you.” He stated firmly. “Do not dishonor their sacrifice by regretting all that you’ve accomplished in their name.”  
“Reminiscing again my dear Kili?”  
Kili and Ori stood as an aged dwarrowdam shuffled into the room, her back bowed with age and her hair as white as freshly fallen snow.  
“Amad! I thought you were in the dining hall.” Kili said with a bright smile, stooping slightly to press his brow to hers in a gentle brush of affection.  
“I was, but the pair of you left me waiting long enough, our food will be cold by the time you finally make your way to the hall.”  
Kili chuckled. “Forgive me amad; allow me to escort you on the return journey.” He declared gallantly, bowing low.  
“Don’t you try and charm me young man, I know all your tricks.” She scolded, though she was smiling widely.  
“Hardly young anymore amad, I’ll be 297 years old this coming year after all.”  
“Are you calling me old?”  
“Don’t you know my lady? A Amad never grows old.” Ori told her with a fond smile. She chuckled, accepting his arm as he offered to escort her himself.  
“You’re a good lad Ori, Dori would have been so very proud of you.” Dis told the former scribe gently. Ori smiled sadly and nodded.  
“I like to think so.”  
“Amad? Are you well?” Kili asked as Dis began to slow. “You look tired.”  
“Dear Kili, I had the most wonderful dream last night.” Dis told him with a smile. “We were as we are now though Thorin was here with Fili at his side while you were laughing. Fili was regaling you with yet another one of his stories and you looked so happy dear Kili that I could not bear to sleep any longer.”  
Kili swallowed thickly. “Oh Amad,” He rasped. “I would do anything to have your dream become a reality.” He told her fiercely. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do to have them live again, even if it meant my own death.”  
“Oh Kili…” Dis sobbed, allowing her only living son to draw her into his embrace.  
“I would die with you if it meant my own brothers would live, though I know they would never forgive me.” Ori added, giving Kili a sympathetic smile. “But our time has come and gone. All we can do is look forward to the future and pray that our loved ones will be there for us, when the time comes, in the Halls of Waiting with forgiveness in their hearts.”  
“But, if you could, would change it?” Dis asked suddenly coming to a halt, her eyes were unnaturally bright and no longer a warm brown but a harsh gold. Kili frowned slightly, sharing a sharp look with Ori as she clutched his tunic tightly between her frail hands.  
“Amad?” he asked warily. “What-“  
“If you could, would you return to save them? All of them?” She asked urgently, her grip tightening.  
Kili nodded slowly, exchanging a worried look with his friend. “Aye, as selfish as it sounds yes, I would return to save them.” He told her slowly.  
She released him, seeming suddenly even wearier as the unnatural brightness of her gaze faded as though it had never been. “I am tired dear Kili, I no longer wish for supper. Will you escort me to my chambers instead?” she asked, swaying on her feet. Kili quickly steadied her.  
“Of course Amad, would you like me to send for your attendant?” he asked, eyes already searching for one of the guards in the shadows. A fierce eyed young dwarrow swiftly detached from the ranks and moved briskly toward the royal chambers to find one of the attendants he had found to care for her.  
“Please, I do not think I’ll be up late this evening.” She sighed.  
“Good evening Lady Dis.” Ori said gently as he excused himself. “I hope you rest well.”  
“Good evening young Ori.” She told him one last time, allowing Kili to guide her away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Early the next morning, Ori stood next to his King as Kili wept silently over his mother’s cold body. The physician, a young lord by the name of Noro, did not have to say a word as he packed up his numerous instruments and left them to grieve.  
It was times like these that the two dwarrows wished that Oin were still alive. The old dwarf had always been a strong presence and a comfort though he pretended to be a cantankerous old miser.   
“Do you think she knew?” Kili asked hoarsely. His graying beard was disheveled and soaked with tears. It was unadorned as he ran his fingers through it sharply; a bad habit Dis had spent centuries trying to cure him of.  
Ori sighed. “I could not say. Lady Dis is…was always more than the common dwarrowdam. I would not put it past her.”  
“I don’t want to be alone Ori. I couldn’t bear it.” Kili confided.  
“Come my old friend,” Ori coaxed. “allow Noro to do his job. We must attend to our duties and inform the kingdom of her passing. When should we hold the ceremony?”  
“Two days hence, on Durin’s day at last light. She’d like that.” Kili chuckled bitterly. “We will bury her alongside Thorin. She was a Queen and deserves to be among Kings.”  
Ori nodded, “She was indeed. Come, Gimli should still have some of his father’s old stash somewhere in his possession. Let’s go see if we can liberate him of a swallow or two after we make the announcement.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“Ow, Mahal-cursed…what the hell was in that gut-rot?” Kili groaned as he came to, head pounding fiercely. He reached up to wipe his face clear of the drool that had collected at the corner of his mouth.  
He froze as his hand slid over rough stubble rather than his impressive, substantial beard and he let out a blood-curdling shriek.


	2. Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori wakes up and he is very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Louise for beta-ing my work! She is Amazing! Also, this chapter is for Kilistormblade, who made me smile.  
> To my return-readers, chapter one was slightly altered if you want to go back and re-read it.

Chapter Two  
===ORI===  
Ori stared at his hands.  
These were not his hands.  
His hands were knotted with age, callused by his years of wielding his axe as well as his quill. Rings of gold, silver and mithril adorned every finger, displaying his status as a Master of his Crafts and an advisor to the King.  
These were not his hands. These hands were too small and too soft, covered with fraying fingerless gloves that were made from inexpensive un-dyed wool.  
“Impossible.” He breathed, clinching his hands into tight fists. His fingernails bit into the woven fabric, catching it in the jagged edges of his chewed fingernails.  
He had grown out of that habit; nail biting wasn’t something that a noble of Ori’s status did. Dori would have been appalled by his lack of etiquette had he gnawed on his fingers through a council meeting.  
He stood slowly, cautiously, marveling slightly at the lack of pain in his joints and back even as he automatically shifted his body to accommodate the leg he had not yet lost in battle.  
“Impossible.” He breathed, staring down at the limb he had not had for nearly a hundred years.  
“This is a dream.” He told himself. He hated how uncertain he sounded. “I…I don’t understand. Am I dead?” He looked around with young eyes, unhindered by the grayness that had plagued his vision more and more through the years as he aged.  
He knew this room…it’s bare, splintering walls and stained rotting floor. Dori had tried so hard to find them something new…something better. There was a straw mattress in the corner that served as his bed and a desk made out of a smooth slab of stone Dori had found for him. It was littered with rolls of cheap parchment and bottles of homemade ink.  
He moved forward swiftly as he caught sight of a rather familiar journal.  
His journal, the records he had painstakingly written of the Journey, was kept in the treasury along with all of the other great works in history. It was old, its cover soft with age and its pages yellowed, blemished and torn with the hardships of traveling in the care of an apprentice scribe on a suicide quest to reclaim a lost homeland.  
Copies of it filled the homes of hundreds of dwarrows throughout the kingdoms.  
This journal was new. Its cover was made of hard leather and each page was crisp and new, neatly bound together and each page even and smooth and it creaked, not with age but with disuse as he opened it to the first page.  
It was blank, save for the date in the corner.  
Today was the day.  
He took a deep, shuddering breath and looked around once more.  
Most of his clothes and personal belongings were packed neatly into a worn travel bag that sat in the corner next to a small circle of polished obsidian that had served as his mirror.  
He gazed into it now, his heart racing at the image gazing back at him.  
He whimpered slightly as his ran his fingers through his short, mostly unadorned hair. His fingers found a simple family braid, tied with a familiar lavender ribbon that had once belonged to his mother. The only other braid was held in place by a simple wooden bead that declared him to be an apprentice to a scribe.  
His fingers trembled as they moved downward, brushing against his sorry excuse for a beard. It was more fluff than hair and he found himself mourning the thick beard that had grown in as he had grown older.  
“How is this possible…” he whispered, heart pounding.  
“Ori!” A familiar voice called throughout the dilapidated hallways, and Ori’s heart began to race. “We have to make a trip to the markets before the journey, Nori will…Ori?”  
Ori could only gasp as Dori, strong and beautiful Dori, stepped into his small room. Without hesitation he threw himself into his eldest brother’s arms and sobbed.  
“Dori!” he gasped.  
Immediately, those strong arms enfolded him in a comforting embrace. “Ori! What’s wrong? Has something happened? Are you ill?” Dori asked worriedly, trying to check for injuries even as he pulled Ori further into his arms.  
Ori choked, unable to answer through his tears. Then, another voice called through the house.  
“Dori! Ori! Let’s get a move on, we have to meet up with Bofur and his Kin before night-…What happened? Were you attacked?”  
It was Nori, now balanced on the balls of his feet, daggers in both hands as he searched the room with a fierce expression for whatever had upset his youngest brother. Ori could only reach out to him.  
“I just found him like this, he looked so lost and then as soon as he saw me…well, you saw.” Dori explained helplessly as Nori put away his daggers to take hold of Ori’s hand.  
“N-nightmare.” Ori managed to croak, trying to collect himself. “It was just a nightmare.”  
The elder Ri brothers shared an uneasy look.  
“I knew it! He’s too young for this sort of quest!” Dori hissed. “It’s obviously terrified him, we aren’t going.”  
Nori frowned but nodded, “Maybe you’re right, he is still young. There will be other, less dangerous quests…”  
Ori’s eyes widened, they couldn’t possibly mean to leave him behind!  
“No! I-I’m fine! I just…it was just a nightmare! I dreamt that I was alone…that you had left me! Please, don’t leave me behind.” He forced himself to beg. It wasn’t easy, he had been alone for so long and in charge of his own person that he could already feel himself grow frustrated by the restraints of being the youngest of the household. An uneasy weight settled on his chest and he carefully tried to breathe through it. He didn’t know what was going on but he knew that panicking wasn’t going to help.  
Dori eyed him critically. “Are you sure? There is no shame in backing out. Master Balin would understand.” His eldest brother soothed.  
Ori’s heart began to race. Master Balin…he was alive.  
They were all alive.  
What of Kili? Had he come back as well? Was Ori alone in this forgotten time? Why?  
He gave a strained smile. “Of course I’m sure!” He managed to say, somewhat normally even as his heart raced.  
Nori gave him an odd look but Dori nodded slowly.  
“Let’s go before it gets too dark to travel, Orcs have become bolder lately and I don’t fancy having to come across a pack of them when they have the advantage.” Nori said after a moment of close scrutiny. “Grab your bag and that fancy book of yours; I’ll go saddle your pony.”  
Ori nodded and Nori was gone. Dori lingered in the doorway.  
“There is no shame in being afraid.” Dori told him gently. “The world, the real world, isn’t like your stories. There won’t be a pretty dam at the end or a glorious battle. We are going to desolate land to tempt the fury of a fire-drake. If there is a battle, it will not be glorious. It will be bloody, fast and terrifying.”  
Ori stared at his gentle-hearted brother in astonishment. “Dori?”  
Dori gave him a serious look. “I love you Ori and I want you to be prepared for whatever end. There is always a chance that Nori and I won’t survive this quest. Do you understand?”  
His heart pounded fiercely. “Yes Dori…I understand.” He whispered and Dori gave him one last hug before moving to grab his own belongings.  
“More than you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili's Chapter is coming up next. Also, a question for everyone, I have pairings in mind for everyone. Kili/Fili, Bilbo/Thorin and Dwalin/Ori but do you really want to add them to the story? Either way it won't be smut, just a little spice. It won't really affect the plot.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means 'of time origins', I thought it was appropriate
> 
> Beta for Hire. Pay not included, but you would get the satisfaction of telling me I'm an idiot on a regular basis. Any takers?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Time to be with you again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274108) by [kilistormblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilistormblade/pseuds/kilistormblade)




End file.
